r2dremasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rendeveoux/history of r2dr
history of (almost) all of r2dr, i guess LEGEND: bold = important to me italic = will be removed document created 2 november 2017 ok so far this is what i have covered each time i played r2dr: r2dr was created woohoo brought back my memories of childhood now actively supports it pre-history: only zombies were tanks and normals, guns were free: m16, sniper, trench gun, revolver, m1 garand, bat, and handgun most items worked and cake command was back whoop, prices were added and everyone has to buy weapons now but hey new weapons ak-47, thompson, spas-12, colt m1877 are back oh hey did i mention that the only map was lay-by and secret map old no mercy hospital were the only maps we learned how to run i can faintly remember something where mp5 '''was added r2dr moved to a new group and with a new start new pre-history: there was no such thing as refilling ammo, i guess we cant find any more. well, time to mma the zombies oh wait nvm theres the smoker EVERYONE RUN...well i guess not because you can punch them back new maps: portland, dead plaza, same no mercy, and boathouse (rip lay-by) meanwhile in debug: oh hey same 4 new primaries revolver, m16, sniper, and shotgun (i love m16) we can refill stuff again yay suddenly my m16 machine broke oh no anyways heres some cool memories and people gammaandi.png|gammashock and i :) (SUPREME AMAZING) yay.png|below and i :) (SUPER AWESOME) YAY aurandi.png|au_ur and i :) (SUPER NICE) greenandi.png|green_sense and i :) (SUPER COOL) LOVE M16 awesomeandi.PNG|thatawsomeguyrblx2 and i (ACTUALLY AWESOME) theguest27.png|Guest 27 and i (i love him) r2dronafriday.png|Playing R2DR on a Friday With the Boys, 3, November 2017 zombiehunt.png|Zombie Hunting With the Boys Rendeveoux and ThatSquidGuy, 5, November 2017 errormovie.png|Watching "The Error Movie" With the Boys, 1, November 2017 ill make more with more people and memories dw and ill reunite with my '''mp5 someday and also selfie w/''' '''gatekeeper and conquering king cake 'oh well now we can punch and kick now hooray welp now i got 10k cash woohoo welp now i got 20k cash woohoo '''the staff team is like, SUPREME NICE i like all of the staff members last edited 5 november 2017 continued editing 13 december 2017 oops sorry gamers i almost got lazy on this thompson was released and it was like omg best day ever!!! survival also added well um new christmas part 1 event is here and ak47, uzi, and rambo are for reals in r2dr now (yay!!!) andy will love that ak oilrig is added and same with ffa exclusively to that map people are getting infinite rich and the community is op now maps have been festivised anmd they look relaly coolio!!!!!!!!! but yet i still wait for the day mp5 will be added... maybe with outskirts and holdout but you know those 2 maps they are hella big continued editing 30 december 2017 ak47, rambo, xmas tree, and uzis added and wow do i feel modernized since i got ak47 and a heckload of cash on my main oh look 2 new maps platypus ( im a heli pilot there :3) with rescue O_OOO and toy factory with snowball fight 2 maps, 2 gamemodes in 2 days (?) isnt that cool last edited 30 december 2017 continued editing 2 january 2018 oh boy i heard subway was gonna get added cant wait to see it!1! mod apps came idk whos gonna get chosen or how many are gonna get chosen resumed editing 5 january 2018 i heard the game could get sold to another person...it scare me so much... :( resumed editing 28 February 2018 sorry gamers who read this, not a lot happened....until like 2 days ago lol 250k update yay colt m1877, m1 garand, rambo jump, minigun, crowbar, military vest, crawler, layby votable, red pewpew, and rambo throw added however there be C A M E R A G L I T C H E S its pretty scary trust me its scarier than the exorcist when you get it btw the community is rlly nice i like them a lot last edited 28 feb 2018 Category:Blog posts